


Poets

by Sphenimersus



Series: Ideas From A Quote (The Voice RPF) [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Based on a Quote/Poem, M/M, Sappy, based on a quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Roses are red, Violets are blue. I followed my heart, and it led me to you.” ~@1stLove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

One rose. A very red rose sits on Adam’s desk. He glances around – no one.  _Sweet, but sappy,_ he thinks. Even so, he keeps it. A note is next to it when he goes to pick it up. “Roses are red,” he reads aloud. He knows he’s heard these words before. He goes back to his room to grab his jacket.

However, when Adam gets to the dressing room, there’s another note. This time with a violet. “Violets are blue.” He has definitely heard of this before, but he doesn’t remember the rest. So far it’s, “Roses are red, violets are blue.” Repeating the phrase in his head, he heads to his trailer, thinking there might be a note there.

Just as he predicted, there’s another note, but insead of a flower, there’s a picture. An ugly one if Adam were completely honest. It’s a stick person that has an arrow next to it, pointing to a heart. The words this time are, “I followed my heart…”

Adam gets annoyed. He doesn’t like that he doesn’t know the last line. He wants it to be complete. He says the lines over and over while he paces around in his trailer. “What is it?” Adam cries out in frustration. _One more time and I’m putting it down._ He sighs, “Roese are red, violets are blue. I followed my heart–”

“And it led me to you,” a person finishes from behind.

Adam jumps and turns around, “Holy shit! It was you?”

The other man nods. “What do you think?”

“I think it was sappy, Blake.” Adam answers.

Blake rolls his eyes, “You’re so grateful.

Adam pouts, “I wasn’t finished talking!”

Blake stops and looks at Adam, “Well, go on.”

Adam says, “Repeat the poem.”

Blake shrugs, “Roses are red, violets are blue. I followed my heart and it led me to you.”

“Your poem is sappy, but it turned me to goo. I’ll give you my answer, and it’s ‘I love you too,’” Adam finishes with a tentative smile.

Blake grins, “You’re calling _me_ sappy?”

“Shut up Shelton,” Adam jokingly punches Blake’s arm.

“So we datin’ now?”

Adam nods, “What’s stopping us?”

Blake smiles, “Nothin’.“

**Author's Note:**

> Quote:  
> “Roses are red, Violets are blue. I followed my heart, and it led me to you.” ~@1stLove
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
